


My Lovers Come

by Venivincere



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Sonnets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 22:29:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2790014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venivincere/pseuds/Venivincere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Spenserian Sonnet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Lovers Come

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Learning By Numbers challenge on Pornish Pixies. NC-17. HP/RW, HP/DM, HP/SS.
> 
> Posted to Skyehawke here: http://archive.skyehawke.com/story.php?no=1289 on March 11, 2004.

When sucking Ron, it only takes my mouth  
Some muttered moans, a ghosting of my lips  
From tip to dent to vein, and moving south  
Till wetness comes in rhythm with his hips.  
With Draco, mind, much more like taking sips  
From fine bone china, tea as hot and fine  
As rarest white, doled out in drips  
Until, with groans, he grants the pot is mine.  
And Severus is equally divine:  
Attacking with my mouth, my tongue, my hands  
Wrapped tight around him, each a solid line,  
He comes with pleasuring, restricting bands.  
  
No taste, touch, smell, sight, sound could rival this --   
Unless it were to come from true love's kiss.


End file.
